So why did I travel with that kid?
by Arraye
Summary: A POV from Brock reveals exactly why he travels with an idiot like Ash! And no its not yaoi!


Written by jet

Written by Arraye

Disclaimer; The Pokemon characters don't belong to me apart from Sarah. And if you like this fic check out my other fanfictions!

****

So why did I travel with that Kid?

If you asked any of my friends, well two in particular; to say anything about Brock Stone. I know what they'll say.

Girl crazy.

Y'know I WISH I could deny it; but what's the point? They know it, I know it. About 3/4 of the nurse Joys and Offficer Jennys know it.

But the thing they don't know is that I haven't always been like this.

************************************************************************

When my dad left I had to pratically grow up overnight. In the space of a few days watched by my mum I had to learn to wash. iron, cook; half the things I never thought I would have to do till I was 18.

Coping with my dad's departure was hard, but coping with my mum's death was heartbreaking. All of a sudden I was alone. 

Having to cope with 10 kids was bad enough but having to cope with the gym as well was too much. As a result my dream suffered. How could I go and become a pokemon breeder when I had my family to provide for? I cursed my dad for leaving us; for leaving _me_. _For making me lose my dream._

Somehow I carried on; I survived. I don't remember the transition taking place but one day I was Brock the kid who couldn't take care of himself, the next I was the sole grown up in the family and everyone depended on me. The life was hard but like all things if that's what you've lived like since you were young you get used to it. In the end I couldn't remember how things were before. To an extent I was happy; as happy as any kid in that situation can be……….but I still……………I wanted my dream………..I wanted friends. I didn't know it then, but I would later accomplice one of these goals. The other right now being a "work in progress" while I gather all the info I will need as a Pokemon breeder.

It was a couple of years after dad left and I was about 9, 10…….no it must have been 10…………..otherwise she would have never…………………..

Anyway one day I was alone the next there was her. Her being probably the most sweetest, prettiest girl you could ever meet, well at 10…….today, hmmmmmmmmm. I still blush and I wonder what Ash and Misty would say if they had seen her. I think they would have had trouble believing that she voluntarily hung around with me (considering the REPUTATION I seem to have today).

I can't remember why she stayed or what her reasons where for being there. Although I later worked out she was a Pokemon trainer, from Pallet town I reckoned since it was the closet town to Pewter city. She encouraged my dream about being a breeder, and I began to think maybe I could…………..well she stayed for another day, another after that, then a week, then a month. We became a partnership; she helped with all my brothers and sisters, gave me company. Despite being surrounded by people I had previously felt very much alone. 

I remember there was a parent's evening I had to go to, now the cschool was pretty used to my situation and didn't really bat an eyelid. They didn't have the time to give me help and I didn't want to receive it. I think they found it easiest to just pretend I was a short adult. However this night you could have heard a pin drop when she walked in with me. I was waiting for someone to leap out and take a picture so they could have a good scandal for tomorrow. I could tell she was embrassed but she was adamant that she was going to stay and support me. She was so stubborn…..kinda reminds me of someone else. I had to bite my lip tostop from laughing when one of Kate's teachers approached us and called us over. You could clearly see this distinguished gentlemen trying to wonder what to make of us. He sort of stood there for a while trying to think just what he should say. In his position I think I would have been baffled too. I mean he was this boy, a 10 year old no less who looked after his family, had a job and was pretty much an adult in his own right and now here was this 10 year old girl too. 

"Erm hello Mr Stone ………"

__

I can't tell you how odd that used to sound. I always used to turn around and stare behind me expecting to see my Dad standing there. I'm not sure whether that was a slight hope of mine or just me being stupid.

"*Cough* About Kate………………"

__

Things went great, I always knew that she was bright. Probably brighter than me. The only hiccup that occurred was when the subject went onto sports; which happened to be her worst subject. It was probably hereditary, I wasn't great at it either.

Well he made some comment about how it was letting her down, and how she should concentrate on it or something like that. The lovely lady sitting next to me decided that the comments made in this area had been unappropriate…..well…………………………….

"That's the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard! So what! She isn't good at sports! She doesn't want to do anyhting in that area and she is doing just fine in her other studies. Typical that a guy would think that sports is the be-it-all and end-it-all."

__

He was shocked, perplexed. Would do you say to a 10 year old who says that? Me, I felt…..kinda proud. Although what she said was probably a bit harsh, she genuinely cared about Kate and her comment almost seemed protective. I think she spent too much time with them, she was beginning to care about them like I did.

"Well…..erm…….Miss….er…..Mrs…….erm."

He turned towards me.

"Is she your er…..wif…….er…..girlfr…."

I could only laugh and reply she was my friend. Although his comment had flattered me.

Deep inside I wished, that maybe…..just maybe. When I look at Ash and Misty now I wonder if that's how we were, how we looked from the outside. We were close, to the extent I would say she was my best friend. We were alike…..too alike really. Like me she had her problems……problems that had forced her to grow up too soon. Although I tried to find out, she never did tell me exactly what these problems were, although I know it entailed her leaving her family behind. It was these problems that forced her away from me. Although to this day I wonder if maybe…..it was me, did I force her away? Did she know just how much I cared about her?

I was shattered when she told me she was leaving, she wouldn't even explain to me why. She also made it clear that it was unlikely I would ever see her again. I cursed her that day, if she had been cruel, sarcastic, ugly it would have made things that much easier. I wasn';t the only one who would miss her, the others had sort of adopted her as a surrogate mother. 

That day nade me realise just how much I hated my father ……no hated isn't the right word. How can you hate someone when they've hardly been there, you have to get to know someone to hate them. Well whatever the word I definitely was more upset about her leaving at that time than I would be about him. The worst thing was, I never told her. I couldn't. At that time I would have rather had a best friend and good memories than nothing. Looking back now I wonder whether if things had been different would she be travelling with me ? 

Another day, another expereince better left forgotten. I finally felt that that was it………….until some hopeless trainer stumbled into my gym. He really was…..er…….pathetic and didn't last long. But he came back and won, which just goes to show really. If he could accomplish his goals, then so could I . I immediately decided I liked him and wondered about travelling with him. Luckily my dad came back, though I had few words to say to him so I could travel with him.

To this day I don't think Ash knows why I travel with him, why I asked to on that first day. It is due to a lot more than his determination and goals, in fact its to do with his looks. Ha ha ha not that he's handsome, but that he…..well he reminded me a lot of someone else. That girl that had walked out of my life all those years ago did look uncannily similar to that boy that stumbled into my gym that day. And for a spilt second I considered the possibilty that he was her son, for stranger things had happened. I still can't help but wonder if she's a relative of his and deep inside I hope that maybe one day our paths will cross again.

Ash is the reason I'm so girl crazy. He's a constant reminder of what I lost, even if he doesn't know it. From that day she left I made up my mind that was it I would be straight up, confident, tell the girl how I feel. I adopted the attitude and behaviour that has today labelled me as a girl crazy pervert. I don't know whether I would prefer to be that or a hopeless romantic.

Well I hope that clears a few things up. Y'know and makes me look a bit more…….er approachable, loveable to girls. Though I guess that's hoping too much. Hang on here comes Ash.

__

What the Pokemon centre you say.

"Well….I……………….."

__

Wait a minute…..Isn't Jenny………………………

"Come on Ash, let's go! Hurry, hurry, hurry…………………………."

End

Well as usual comments and suggestions are welcome. If you are a regular reader of my fanfics you will notice that while it all looks like waffle there is an underlying plot going on here.

If you are not I suggest you read some more of my fanfics.

Goodnight, Godbless! 


End file.
